The Viacom Logo Haunted Me When I Was A Kid
Fear. Everyone has a fear of something. Some are afraid of heights. Others can't stand bugs, or being in the dark, or clowns, and the list of fear is unlimited. But I don't have these common fears. I grew up in the 1970s and 1980s. This was a time before the Internet and even computers were a thing. And the computers we had could barely do anything cool beside the games. So we relied on video tapes and VHS for our movies. Because I grew up in the rural area of Indiana, TV was basically nonexistent. And when the city got it's own TV system in 1981, there was only so much channels we could watch. So the tapes were everyone's go to at the time. I grew up with many classics and shows that I like, and they never seem to get old. However, at the end of many of them, came something that would haunt much of my childhood. At the end, the Viacom logo will appear. The background most of the time would be either in sky blue or lavender. A text titled "A Viacom Presentation" would come up in palatino-like typeface zooms-in from the center of the screen at a very fast pace. Then, the V logo, which is Navy blue and has a cut in the center like a small hook, appears and moves closer and closer to the screen to a point where it takes up most of it. Then, the screen will go black or fade to black, all while the V still moves closer. The entire thing was made cheaply and looked more like a logo from the 50s and 60s. But that's only half of it. The music makes it even more unsettling. It was a 5-note synthesized fanfare, complete with a timpani drum roll playing throughout with a final, rather loud pound at the end. Even after the logo faded to black, the timpani's echo could still be heard. However, I got a couple of oddball ones. One had no music at all, which made it slightly less creepy. Another was in pink, another was so dark, I could barely see the V coming closer, making it even more frightening. And I even got the Pinball logo, which isn't that bad compared to the "V of Doom". Because of the chilling contents, I try my best to avoid the logo at all costs, like stopping the player before the logo begins, but then that becomes useless when you just never know when the logo appears, and then, the only thing I can do is watch as the V comes closer. Then, around the early 80s, I started to see the logo in my dreams. There was a Iris blue for the background. It had the infamous V standing there. It looked more like a "she". She had eyes that were the RGB color of (1, 8, 62). and a mouth that look like something of anime. But then she would talk to me. Her voice had a sweet girl-like voice that was sadden deeply, and at a much lower pitched. She would talked in a language that I couldn't even understand. And, in the end of every of those dreams, she comes at me so close, I can see her eyes clearly. Whether I should be astonished by the beauty of the eyes or disturbed by how dangerously close she was at me was like picking whether you should eat at McDonald's or Burger King. But then, I would wake up, and realize that everything is fine. I ended up going to therapy. I was on medicine. They did everything they could, but none of it worked. I still get the nightmares, and I eventually sold all of my tapes that had anything to do with Viacom, hoping that It'll stop. But it never did. One day, the therapists decided to do a trick. She gotten a tape of the same logo playing for 12 hours straight. She said to play this at night with no sound. She said that it worked for other kids, and she was hoping it'll work for me. So I decided to do what she told me: play the tape, no sound, then to sleep. Oh how stupid was I. The dream started off as usual, but without the V. Then, I realized that I could control my dream. I walked around the emptiness of the space, hoping nothing bizarre happens. Then, I hear the same voice from the other dreams. This time, however, it was speaking in English. You. That's all she said. I turned around. It was the V, but now, it was red. Not blood red, as that would be considered "cliched", but it was Persian Red. Her entire eyes were now lavender, and her mouth was pure black. "Why are you doing this to me?", I said. I needed answers ASAP. It's because... I loved you... I froze. It... loved me?! "Well, explain, creeping the shit out of me and haunting my dreams! Anyone who loves someone won't do that fucking shit, you know that?!", I yelled in anger. I'm sorry... it... it was... a message... that I... needed... She began to melt. I watched as the V turned into liquid. Then, the background began to shake. When I looked back, I saw the words "A Viacom Presentation" in it's usual text. I knew what was coming next. To say I ran would be an underestimate. I was running at light speed away from the logo. But it was useless. I didn't even moved an inch away from the damn thing. Then, I heard the now haunting sound. It was very slowed down and low pitch to a point where even Lucifer would find it eerie. Then, the V appeared. It appeared that blood was drenched on it. She was coming. I now pushed my legs to the limits. Ran faster than I ever had, but it was all useless at the end. I dropped dead like a fly, and watched as the V slowly got closer, and closer, and closer... And then I woke up. The TV, was gone. I looked at my clock. It wasn't 3 AM if that's what you think. It was 5 AM. I looked all over the house, hoping to find the TV, but there was nothing. I checked outside... I saw the TV, but, it barely resembled one. The CRT was completely ruined, the components were crushed, the case was shredded, it looked like it was thrown in a wood chipper. But that wasn't the most disturbing thing. I saw the tape. It was on the ground, about a couple feet away from the now demolished television. When I picked it up, the tape looked heavily deteriorated. I then saw a note on it. I picked it up, and it read this: I STILL LOVE YOU. That was the last time that fucking bitch haunted my dreams. I was off on therapy and medicine. And I've trained myself to deal with scary logos (without having to look at the dreaded V of Doom, of course). Later on, Viacom would change the logo to a much more pleasant on that I preferred. I've pretty much forgotten about the incident until I decided to go on Youtube to kill some time. When I looked in the recommendations, however, I saw the words "Viacom V Of Doom" on the title, and my childhood fear on the thumbnail. Curious, and hoping that this was some kind of joke, I clicked on the video. The logo played as normally, but right before it went black. It stopped. Then I heard a voice. I knew I would find you. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta